videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes 2023
War Of Heroes 2023 is a new Game in the War of Heroes Crossover Universe (Post-Ubisoft-Pixar) currently in development by Marvel-TellTale and under publishing by Activision. The game is set after the events of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and takes place in 2023 (as the title kind of suggests) during a time period of the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe. Players will step into the shoes of the 20-year-old Clementine Everett as she attempts to track down an AWOL Hero Knight, while protecting what remains of an old friend's family! The game is set for release in 2022 and is exclusive to the Xbox One. Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Jai Courtney as Kyle Reese * Ian Etheridge as Jack Parr (Earth-4600) * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr (Earth-4600) * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr (Earth-4600) * Rody Brown as Experimental War Robot 'Reaper' * Christian Rummel as Donnie 'Ruin' Walsh * Morla Gorrodona as Erin 'Battery' Baker * Rick Wasserman as Krystof 'Firebreak' Hejek * David Cooley as Tavo 'Nomad' Rojas * Dave Carter as David 'Prophet' Wilkes * Adam Gifford as Aidan 'Spectre' Tilden * Spencer Fox as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr (Earth-4600) * Benedict Cumberbatch as Syndrome (Earth-4600) Synopsis The year is 2023, and it has been 9 years since the end of the War Against the Villain Armada. With the Armada now in shambles across America and Villains nearing extinction across The Multiverse, the New Hero Coalition is now the form of Global Military and Government across the different Realities in the Multiverse. However, as everything starts to go back to normal as it was before the War, an old Villain who once faced the Incredibles is resurfacing, and a Hero Knight has gone AWOL while searching for an Armada Cell. Now, Clementine Everett, a Legendary Hero who fought in the War, must now stop this Villain Lord and protect what remains of an old friend's family as a new plot to destroy the Coalition is unraveled! Character Bios Clementine Everett - Ever since The Hero Coalition won the War Against the Villain Armada in 2014, Clementine has been one of the few Heroes to resign from the New Coalition post-2017. Now 20 years old, she lives in Metroville and watches over Dashiell Parr's 11 year old brother, Jack Parr. However, she cannot help but feel something is missing from this new Earth-4600 as a new Armada plot is about to be revealed. Using an MTAR-X Assault Rifle with an ACOG Sight, Muzzle Brake and Extended Magazine, Clementine is surely one of the deadliest members of the NHC. Jack Parr - In this Reality, Jack was born in 2012 (when Clementine was 9 years old) and grew up not knowing what the Old World was like before the War Against the Villain Armada. After the Foundation of The New Hero Coalition in 2017, Jack has lived a mostly happy life in this Utopian Future. However, the constant absence of his older brother, Dash, has caused Jack to become much closer to Clementine, even seeing her as a kind of older sister. He has very limited training with Firearms, prefering to use a Glock 17 Pistol and a Switchblade. Violet Parr - Jack's older sister and the eldest child of Mr. and Mrs. Incredible. As a member of the New Hero Coalition, Violet is now hellbent on bringing about the destruction of The Villain Armada after the disappearance of Dash and the death of her father 9 years ago, during the end of the War Against the Villain Armada. Using a HBRa3 Assault Rifle with an ACOG Sight, Grip and Silencer, Violet is a Hero Assassin who will certainly take any contract and get it done (provided it gives her information of the location of Dash and remaining Armada Cells). Helen Parr - As a former Legendary Hero known as 'Mrs. Incredible', Helen retired from the Hero Coalition after the death of her husband in the end of the War. Since then, she has raised Jack in the Parr family's old House in the Metroville Suburbs since the boy was only 2 years old (which was in 2015, after the Destruction of The Villain Armada). Plot Prologue: Coalition Black Ops/Operation: Huntsman The game starts in the year 2023 as it shows a VSAT Orbital Ship bearing the New Hero Coalition Logo above Earth-4300, as multiple Frequencies of Comms are heard, with the Sattelite zooming in on an old Safe House in the Georgian-Russian Border, saying "Operation: Huntsman is a go! Mission is Kill-Capture, repeat: Kill/Capture." as it switches to a Coalition Squad in the Woods near the Safe House, consisting of: Clementine Everett, Donnie 'Ruin' Walsh, Tavo 'Nomad' Rojas, Erin 'Battery' Baker and Kyle Reese. Clementine then contacts another Soldier and says "Sigma Team is approaching Target Building!" and then the game shows 2 more Coalition Soldiers, Aidan 'Spectre' Tilden and David 'Prophet' Wilkes on a Hill, aiming at the Safe House. Spectre then aims his NA-45 Sniper and says "We count 3 Armada Scouts patrolling the roof of the Target Building. Targets are locked in, Delta ready to engage, over!" and then the VSAT says "Roger, Delta. You are clear to engage. Sigma, let's stir up the 'Hornet's Nest'!" and then Spectre fires his Sniper, killing one of the Scouts as Clementine and Kyle move up with Sigma Team, shooting even more Armada Troops as Spectre clears the roof. Clementine then gets behind a wall with her Team and says "Bravo 6-1, you are clear to engage the Target Building!" as Bravo 6-1, a Paladin Assault Ship, flies above the Safe House and says "Roger, Sigma 6. We are engaging!" as the Paladin Ship fires several Lasers at the Armada Troops, who start running away as the whole Courtyard is bombarded with a Laser Strike. In a nearby Building, Armada Troops start frantically passing Weapons to each other as Bravo 6-1 says "Smoke that Building!" as the Assault Ship fires a Predator Missile at the Building, blowing it up as Bravo 6-1 responds "Kaboom. Sigma Team, we've got you covered. Go and have some fun!" as Clementine and her Squad gun down several Armada Troops outside the Safe House, and Kyle launches a Grenade which blows the Safe House wall open, allowing the Team to enter the Building. The Team then starts throwing Frag Grenades into Rooms and also shooting into them, clearing up Armada Troops and making their way through the Building. After a couple minutes, the Squad reaches the Centre Room as Battery uses her War Machine to blow the door off, and then Ruin says "9-Bang out!" as he throws a 9-Bang Grenade into the Centre Room, which explodes and blinds 3 remaining Armada Troops, who are then gunned down by Sigma Team, and Kyle says to Clementine "Just like old times, huh?" and then Clementine walks forward and takes out a Glock 17 Pistol, before executing the last Armada Troop and then turning to Kyle, responding "Oh, yeah. This is what we live for." as the rest of Sigma Team enters the Centre Room. Clementine then says "Sigma Team has arrived at Target. There is no sign of 'Huntsman'. I repeat, there's no sign of 'Huntsman'." and then the VSAT Operator responds "Copy, Sigma. Collect any Intel you can, because if he's not there, then find out where he's going!" and then the Team looks at several Intel Files on the wall, with several crucial Hero Knights crossed out and a list of names, which Clementine scans with her Data Recovery Device and takes the Intel as Kyle says "Clem... You need to see this. These names, they're... He's targeting the Coalition Strike Force!" and then Clementine sees a Surveillance Camera on the wall and then the whole Team hears a beeping noise, and then Clementine yells "Bomb! Get down!!" and then the whole Squad dives down, and the Centre Room explodes. The game then switches to a few minutes later as Sigma Team runs across the Woods, under heavy fire from Armada Troops, as Clementine says "Bravo 6-1, fire on all enemies! We're under heavy fire!" and then Bravo 6-1 responds "Roger, lighting them up!" as the Paladin Ship fires at all the Armada Troops behind the Team and destroys the Safe House. However, as the Squad guns down multiple enemies, an Armada Grunt fires an XM-53 Missile at the Paladin, and then it hits the Paladin Ship as the VSAT Operator says "Bravo 6-1 is down, I repeat: Bravo 8-1 is down!" as the Team runs to a Razorback VTOL, which picks them up as a Pave Low Helicopter comes in and starts gunning down all of the Armada Troops as Spectre and Prophet also board the VTOL, which takes off under heavy fire as several Coalition Fighter Jets commence a huge Airstrike on the area, destroying all Armada Forces as Clementine contacts Coalition Command, saying "Command, this is Sigma 6... We have the Intel. You need to see this." as the VTOL flies away. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to 4 days later as Clementine drives through the Metroville Suburbs at night, and then she stops outside the Parr House and knocks on the door, and then Helen Parr (formerly known as Mrs. Incredible) answers, saying "Hi, Clementine! This is... A surprise. Come on in." and then Clementine walks in, and then Helen says "Jack, look who's here." and then Jack Parr, younger brother to Dash, walks downstairs, and then runs up to Clementine and hugs her, saying "Hey, Clementine." and then Clementine responds "Oh, there's the little guy. How are you doing, Jack?" and then Violet walks in, saying "He's been dying to see you, Clem." and then Clementine says "I can see that, Vi." and then she looks at Jack and says "So, uh... What have you been up to?" and then Jack answers "Not much. Where have you been, Clem?" and then Clementine smiles, then says "At work. So, where's Dash?" and then Helen and Violet look at each other, and then Helen says "Jack, why don't you go upstairs? We need to talk to Clementine about something." and then they go into the next room. A few minutes later, Violet explains "Dash hasn't been here since last month. It was at midnight, I woke up and Dash wasn't anywhere in the House. We haven't seen him since then." and then Clementine takes out the Intel File she found earlier, and then says "I found a list of Hero Knights on the Coalition Strike Team. Is Dash on there? I didn't get a chance to read it properly." and Violet looks at it, saying "No. I haven't heard of this guy, though." as she points to a name marked 'Ishmael'. Clementine then looks at it and says "Ishmael? That's the name of an Arabic Nomad, the 'Lone One' or 'Lost One'?" as they keep going through the Intel. Clementine then says "So, uh... Does Jack know about Dash's so-called 'Assignment'? How's he taking it?" and then Helen says "He's kind of sad about it. His father died when he was 2, and now this. You should talk to him, Clementine." and then Clementine looks at her and asks "Who am I now, his sister?! Why do I need to talk to him?" and then Violet responds "Because you're the best at it. He opens up to you, and you're always there for him. Just be gentle with him, alright?" and then Clementine sighs, then walks out and says "I'll try my best, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." and then she walks upstairs to Jack's room. Clementine then sees Jack standing there, and then she asks "How long have you been standing there, Jack?" and Jack answers "Long enough. I know about Dash, Clem. You don't have to hide the truth from me." and then he sits down and starts crying, then Clementine walks up to him and gets down to his level, saying "You alright?" and then Jack responds "Not really. Clementine, I've grown up with only my Mom and Violet to take care of me. My Dad died long ago, and Dash is never even here for me." and then he looks at Clementine, with his eyes glowing yellow due to his Powers. Clementine then tells him "I know how it feels, Jack. To have someone you love die, or leave you... And to not know which one is worse." and then Jack asks her "What happened to my Dad, Clem? Please, just... Tell me." and then Clementine sighs, then explains "It was 2014, after the Battle of Washington DC and Ozone's death. We'd taken back the rest of America, and the Armada had one City still under their grip: Metroville..." as the screen turns to black and shows the text '9 Years Earlier'. The game then switches to the year 2014, as it shows Clementine (aged 11 in this Flashback) as she loads up her Weapons inside a V801C Troop Transport as Kyle Reese says "Clem, you alright? You look really tense." and then Clementine responds "Well, I guess it's just starting to sink in. So, Mr. Incredible's leading the Team here?" and then Kyle responds "Yeah, and guess what? Scarecrow is here. This is the Villain Armada's last stand. When we take this City, we've won the War Against the Villain Armada." and then they walk out of the Weapons Room and they join a huge crowd of Coalition Troops in the Cargo Ramp of the Transport, as Mr. Incredible is in the middle of a speech, saying "-today, we fight for those who have died in this terrible War. And we fight for those who will die tonight, on the precipice of the Final Battle! Here we stand, tonight, ready to rise up against the Villain Armada, and their cowardly Supreme Commander. Everyone knows what their job is, everyone knows where their going?" and then the Troops responds by cheering in determination, and then Clementine says "Let's do this!!" as she and Kyle charge out with the Coalition Soldiers into the City of Metroville, which has a massive Battle going on with Fighter Jets bombing the Streets, crashing Armada Ships and Coalition Transports dropping Troop Transports into the City, along with falling Skyscrapers. In the middle of all the chaos, Kyle and Clementine charge through dozens of Armada Troops as several Coalition Soldiers are gunned down around them, with Mr. Incredible tearing Walker Tanks apart and jumping onto a VTOL Warship, which crashes into a Building and causes it to collapse into the Streets as Kyle says "Clem, there's more Troops moving up!" as they all start firing at even more Armada Troops, who are moving forward with Walker Tanks and more VTOLs, which Kyle and Clementine shoot down using XM-53 Missile Launchers, along with several Coalition Gunships gunning down the XS1 Goliaths. After several minutes of fighting Armada Forces, Clementine, Kyle, Mr. Incredible and others charge through the Streets and gun down Armada Troops. An XS1 Goliath then jumps out of a nearby Building and then fires a Missile at Clementine, who gets hit and then looks around disoriented as Kyle shoots the Goliath with an XM-53, and the MECH collapses as Mr. Incredible stomps on the Pilot's head, smashing his head in and blasting his Brains all over the ground as Clementine grabs a Kuda SMG and then shoots 3 more Armada Troops as Kyle helps her up and says "Come on, let's move!" as a Fighter Jet flies in, but then gets shot down by an Armada-controlled Wraith (a Killstreak from Call of Duty: Black Ops 3) and crashes into a Building, which starts falling as Mr. Incredible shoots down the Wraith as Clementine and Kyle look up at the City Skyline to see 3 Armada Carrier Ships falling down in flames and pieces falling off them, along with the Armada's Flagship. Mr. Incredible then yells "Get down!!" as the Flagship crashes into the Streets and starts to crash through several Buildings, and then careens towards Kyle and Clementine, and is about to crush them with its falling Hull. However, Mr. Incredible jumps in and then starts lifting the Flagship (which is about 250,000 tons) and holds it in place, saying "Go! Now!!" as Kyle and Clementine both start crawling away and Mr. Incredible starts to lift the Armada Flagship in the other direction. However, a mangled and destroyed XS1 Goliath grabs Mr. Incredible by the leg, and starts struggling against him as Mr. Incredible starts to struggle against the Ship, but then sees a Power Core hanging out of the Flagship Hull, and then grabs the Core and then does the same to the XS1 Goliath, before violently shoving the Power Core into the Pilot's mouth, and then Clementine starts running up to him, but then Mr. Incredible holds out his hand and shakes his head, indicating that he doesn't want to be saved. As Clementine and Kyle both look in shock, the Flagship causes Mr. Incredible to scream in pain as it collapses down into him, and then the Power Core explodes and then blasts Kyle and Clementine back several feet, and then creates a massive crater in the Street and cuts the Armada Flagship in half. Back in the Present Day, Clementine finishes by saying "Your father died protecting me and Kyle. If he wasn't there, I wouldn't be here telling you this, Jack. He believed that if the World didn't have any Legendary Heroes, the Armada would win. He was convinced that the World wasn't ready to face the Villain Armada alone. Without us, Jack... There would be no Multiverse to live in." and then she looks at Jack and sees the young boy sleeping and leaning his head, and then Jack accidentally leans his head on Clementine's shoulder. Violet then says "That was a good speech. I saw him die, Clem, and... Remember after the Battle? When the Armada fell?" and then Clementine says "There were no remains to bury. The Power Core's blast destroyed his entire body, even his Skeleton. Poor Jack, I can't believe that this is happening to him right now." and then Violet asks "What do you mean?" then Clementine looks at Jack and answers "I don't want him to be victimized by the War like Kyle and I were. How the rest of your family was before him, Vi. Jack never knew what the War was like, and I think that it should really stay that way." and the screen turns to black. The game then switches to the next day as Clementine goes to the Metroville Prison and then asks the Guard "Is he here?" and then the Guard nods in response then opens the Cell Entrance for her, and then a man in a Prison Suit and heavily shackled walks up as the Guards escort him, and then Clementine says "Syndrome. It's really you!" and then Syndrome, now heavily scarred and burnt, responds "Yeah. Unrecognizable, huh? Especially after what Jack did to me after the First Battle of Metroville. That was back in 2013, when Jack was a year old. Remember that?" and then Clementine mocks him by saying "Yeah, Jack was just a baby. He still used his Powers to fuck you up, though. He's 11 now, and he can fuck you up worse than ever!" and then Syndrome sits down near a Table and asks "What do you want here, Hero scum?!" and then Clementine throws the Table out of the way and grabs Syndrome by the neck, shoving him into a wall and furiously asking "Where is Dash?! Fucking tell me, right now!!" as she takes out a MR6 Pistol, and aims it at Syndrome's head. She then says "Jack didn't even try to spare you back then, neither did his Dad! But I will blast your Brains all over the walls unless you talk!!" and then she hits Syndrome with the Pistol, and then Syndrome tells her "Alright, just fucking stop!! I need time to give you more information." and then Clementine backs off and holsters his MR6, saying "You have 2 days. If you give me nothing, you'll wish you'd have died in Metroville!" and then she walks out of the Cell, leaving Syndrome there to bleed. A few hours later, Clementine is seen inside the Parr House as Helen wals in and asks "What's wrong, Clem? You look a little depressed." and Clementine looks through several Documents, saying "I've been looking over a lot of Files, for 2 hours. Prison Documents, Troop Transfers... Nothing here to connect Dash to Syndrome, who's locked up in Prison." and Helen asks "Syndrome? Alive?! But we..." and Clementine tells her "Well, you and the City thought wrong. He used the War as a cover to stay in National custody, and now he won't tell me anything." and then the two hear a voice say "I can come with you." and Clementine looks to the door and sees Jack standing there. Clementine then walks up to him and says "I'm sorry, Jack... But it's way too dangerous. You don't know the Armada like I do!" and then Jack tells her "I know how to use guns and Knives, Clem. Plus, I'm Dash's brother! Remember how amazing Dash was in the War? You said he saved your life so many times!" and Clementine sighs, saying "Alright, just... Do as I say, alright?" and Jack nods in response, and Clementine just gestures for him to get his Weapons ready. The game then switches to the next morning as Clementine drives to the Metroville Prison as Jack sits next to her, and Clementine looks at Jack and asks "You alright, Jack? You haven't said a word the whole drive." and Jack looks back at her and says "Clem, I... I'm scared." and then Clementine puts a hand on his shoulder and comforts him, saying "Listen, Jack... You can't be scared of him now, alright? Just stand up to him and do what I do. Just follow my lead." and then they go into the Prison and enter the Cell, where Syndrome is waiting for them. Syndrome then looks at the two and says "Jack Parr. Look how powerful you've become!" as Jack enters the Cell and blasts Syndrome across the Room using his Psionics, before grabbing the Villain by the neck as Clementine taunts Syndrome and asks "Remember how Jack turned into a Demon and nearly killed you when he was a baby? Well, think of him doing that now! He might look little, but... You don't wanna mess with him!" as Jack turns his fingers into Claws, before starting to dig into Syndrome's neck. Syndrome then grits his teeth and cries in pain as Jack's Claws dig into his neck and cause blood to spill everywhere, and Syndrome says "I'll... Tell you..." and Jack mockingly asks "What's that? I can't fucking hear you." as Clementine says "Jack, enough!" and then Jack turns back to his Human Form, and then Syndrome explains "He's in the Altay Mountains... New Russia, he's in New Russia!" and Clementine takes out a Pistol and shoots Syndrome in the knees and chest, saying "That was for Jack's father, you fucking Armada scum!" as she and Jack exit the Cell. Later, Clementine is seen talking to Violet, saying "Dash is in New Russia, the Coalition Forces there will give us passage into the Altay Mountains, then we'll search for Dash." and then Violet asks "What about the high concentrations of Armada Cells in the Area?" and Clementine answers "I'll get Kyle and the rest of the Squad to help us, we'll infiltrate the Mountains via HALO Jump. Once we're there, the Armada Cells won't know what hit them, and we can extract Dash from the Area." and Violet walks away, saying "I'll get the Squad ready, and have a C-130 ready at the Coalition Base. Could you take care of Jack for tonight?" and Clementine nods in response, then goes over to Jack, who asks "Have you... Found Dash yet?" and Clementine gets down to his level and puts her hands on his shoulders, saying "We've got a Field of Movement, not an exact location." and then Jack looks at a Photo and says "I found this in the Room earlier. Is that... You and Kyle?" and Clementine looks at the Photo, which shows her and Kyle during the War Against the Villain Armada. She then says "Yeah, that's me. The boy next to me is Kyle." and Jack looks at the Photo and says "Wow, you're... You're beautiful." and Clementine laughs, saying "Yeah, Kyle always thought so too. Obviously, he still does." and Jack asks "Are you and Kyle still together?" and Clementine answers "Yeah, we are. Actually, him and I are going to find Dash tomorrow. You know, Jack... You remind me of both Kyle and Dash. You look like Dash, but you have a personality like Kyle." and then Jack asks "What was he like? Kyle, I mean." and then Clementine looks at him, before saying "The first time I met Kyle, he was just a Scavenger in the Metroville Ruins. He was scared of me at first, but I was like the one that gave him hope. After I saved him from an Armada Patrol, he followed me around America like a stray dog for weeks on end. I taught him how to use Sniper Rifles, how to perform CQC. Close-Quarters Combat, where you could dispatch an enemy up close with either your bare hands, or your Knife." and Jack asks "Can you... Teach me, like you taught Kyle?" and Clementine takes out an old Hunting Rifle, saying "There's a Shooting Range in the Training Room, if you want to try that." and Jack asks "There's a Training Room in your House? Why?" and Clementine smiles at him and laughs, saying "In case anyone gets a little rusty and needs a bit of down-time. Let's go, then!" as she and Jack go to the Training Room. A few minutes later, Clementine hands Jack an old Hunting Rifle and says "Here, try this one. You've done SMGs and Assault Rifles, now try Snipers." and then Jack asks "How's this any different?" and Clementine tells him "Just aim through the Scope, breathe in deeply." and Jacks does as she instructs and fires at the Target, but the recoil knocks Jack and sends him flying backwards. Clementine then goes over to Jack, laughing, and asks "You okay?" and Jack gets up, saying "Don't laugh, Clem... That hurts." as he blushes, and Clementine says "Come on, let's keep trying. A wise man once told me: 'Don't give up until you die', and I know he wouldn't, Jack." and Jack asks "Who told you that?" and then Clementine answers "My guardian, Lee Everett. He died a few months into the War, in the First Battle of Metroville." and Jack picks up a G18 Machine-Pistol and starts shooting the Holographic Targets as Clementine watches with an impressed look. After that, Jack puts the Pistol back and Clementine says "You should get some sleep, Jack. You look really tired." and Jack responds "No, I'm... Great..." and then he yawns, and Clementine asks "See what I mean? Go on, I'll stay down here a little longer." and Jack leaves. Clementine then calls someone and says "Hey, Kyle. Is the Squad ready?" and then Kyle is heard, saying "Yeah, we're locked and loaded. The C-130 is ready for the flight to New Russia and we'll move to Altay Mountains via HALO Jump... How's Jack?" and Clementine answers "He's fine. I've been training him for about an hour now, and he's really worn out for now." and Kyle asks "Clementine..? You sound sort of depressed." and Clementine sighs, saying "I don't want to leave him here, Kyle." and Kyle tells her "Don't worry, his Mom will look after him. Right?" and Clementine responds "That's not what I mean, Kyle. Jack, he's... Like a son to me, or maybe a brother. Either one, I'm still... I just want him to be alright." and Kyle reassures her, saying "He adores you, Clem. Don't worry, he'll be fine with Helen to look after him." and then he hangs up. Clementine then turns off the Training Simulation and walks upstairs, and she sees Jack sleeping on the couch, and she sits next to him and looks at him with a sad look on her face, before remembering Mr. Incredible's Funeral, with a Soldier saying "-and so it is time, to say goodbye to Robert Parr, a man I had the privilege and honor to serve under-" as she snaps out of it, then looks at Jack again and says "I'm here for you, Jack." as she leans in and kisses the boy on the forehead, then walks out of the Room. The game then switches to the next morning at the Metroville Airport, with Clementine and her Squad are loading their Weapons and are about to board the C-130 Transport as Jack and Helen stand near them. Just as Clementine is about to go with her Squad, she walks over to Jack and says "We'll find Dash. I promise you." and then Jack hugs her, saying "I... I'll miss you, Clementine." and then Clementine responds by wrapping her arms around the boy's back and holding him, before saying "I'll miss you too, Jack. Just stay safe and be good, alright? Take care of everything here while we're gone." and then she puts her hand on his cheek affectionately and says "It'll be alright, little guy. We'll be back in a couple days, alright?" and Jack nods in response, saying "It's gonna be hard for me to stay happy without you, y'know. I don't want you to leave again..." then Clementine reassures him by eyeing the young 11-year-old boy and saying "Jack Johnson Parr, you look at me: Everything is gonna be alright, and it'll be back to normal once we find Dash and get back here. Just stay strong, okay? Be strong... For me." as she walks over to her Squad, boarding the C-130 and taking off. Onboard the C-130, Clementine sits down in her Personal Quarters and sighs in depression, and then sits down quietly as Kyle asks her "Hey, Clem..? Are you alright?" and Clementine is seen with tears dripping down her face, and she responds by saying "No Kyle, I'm not fucking alright. I'm especially not alright about just leaving Jack in Metroville with just his Mom there to look after him." and Kyle sits next to her, saying "Clem, he's gonna be absolutely fine. You know his Mom, was a Veteran of the War and before that she took down Syndrome. Why are you so worried about him?" and Clementine starts having multiple Flashbacks to the events of War Of Heroes 3: The Sinister Six, such as her 11-year-old self and Jack gunning down Armada Troops in the Battle of Metroville (WOH: Legends), the Diamond Mine Battle where most of the Incredibles die in an intense fight and her and Jack in the Metroville General Hospital with Jack suffering from a broken arm and multiple other wounds after the Battle of Paris. However, the two then hear a clunking noise coming from the C-130 Hatch and then they run over to it, aiming their Rifles into a Ventilation Shaft and then Jack pops up from behind a Supply Crate, saying "Whoa, whoa! Guys, it's just me!!" as Clementine looks at him and asks "Jack?!" as Jack runs up and hugs her tightly, and then Clementine returns the hug and asks him "What the fuck are you doing on this Plane? You stowed away?" and then Jack says "Yeah, I used my Duplication to make another Copy of myself." and then Clementine tells him "Well, you have to go back! Your Mom is gonna be fucking livid when she finds out-" and then Jack says "The Copy can last for up to a week, Clem. Don't worry, she'll be none the wiser while we're out here." and then Clementine jokingly asks "So, what? When you don't feel like going to School, you just-" and then they both say "Copy yourself for five days." as Jack nods in response and Clementine playfully knocks him on the shoulder, saying "Alright then, squirt... Let's go, we got a big Mission ahead." as she and Jack head for their Personal Quarters, and Kyle sighs in amusement at Jack.